The Phantom's Lullaby
by MagicRose713
Summary: An AU based off Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the Opera" with a few minor twists. Aqua, a mere dancer, suddenly rises to stardom after taking the lead role in a new performance and enchanting the world with her voice, ultimately reuniting her with her childhood sweetheart. But then there's the masked man who taught her everything... and a dangerous love affair begins.
1. Overture

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or _The Phantom of the Opera._ If I did, then I would not be sitting here writing fan fiction, I would be in my office fixing things so that everyone in the game could be happy! And Christine would have sooo ended up with the Phantom. Just saying.**

* * *

::~Overture~::

* * *

Dust filled the air as a nursemaid wheeled an old man into the Radiant Garden Opera House, stirring up old memories and heartache. Between the shafts of sunlight that filtered through the dust due to the rotted holes in the structure, the old man could almost see ghostly figures deep within the shadows. A torn, faded poster of a gorgeous woman with exotic azure hair caught his attention, and an ache so terrible started up, his nursemaid feared he was on the verge of a heart attack. The date on the poster read _1870._ That was forty-nine years ago.

He waved her away as he took hold of his emotions again, and she continued on. They entered the grand theater and made their way to the stage. An auction was obviously underway, and the nursemaid readied the old man's number.

"Lot six-six-four," the auctioneer announced. "Three skulls from the production of _Hannibal._ Do I hear fifteen thousand munny?"

Several of those present raised their numbers, and the price began to increase. The old man blinked his cobalt blue eyes into the darkness within the wings of the stage. He could have sworn he saw the blue-haired woman standing there, watching him with that soft smile of hers, dressed in the finest white dress munny could buy. But he knew that he was hallucinating. No matter how he wished that she was there, she wasn't coming back.

"Lot six-six-five," the auctioneer continued. "A golden, heart-shaped music box with three star-shaped pieces of jewels inlaid on the top. On the inside is the dancing figure of a blue-haired woman in white. Showing here."

He opened the box, and a haunting, delicate melody drifted out. The man's breath caught in his throat as he saw the woman spinning in circles, looking away from everything with closed eyes and her head turned. She clutched a rose to her heart. He recognized the lullaby as one that her father used to play on the violin for her. She had always hummed it, dancing and floating around the room to the melody… _Dearly Beloved._

"The bidding will start at one hundred thousand munny," the auctioneer said, snapping the man back to reality.

He reached up and patted his nursemaid's hand, and she raised their number. So did most others.

"Do I hear one hundred and ten thousand munny?"

Again, the old man and a few others raised their numbers.

"One hundred and twenty thousand munny?"

The old man and another man across the stage raised their numbers. Wait… he recognized that man. The shoulder-length blonde hair, the amber eyes…

"One hundred and thirty thousand munny?"

This time, only the old man raised his number. The music box was brought to him for inspection. His eyes found the dancing woman, and they lingered there.

_Open your eyes, love,_ he thought. _This music box… It has been with us for a long time now, has it not? It's as though HE still taunts me. Tell me, love, will it still play when I am dead? Or will it finally die, too?_

The box was taken from him, and he watched it go with a pain in his heart. How he longed to feel her skin beneath his again. To feel her lips caress him tenderly as they had before. To feel her hair fall against his fingertips once more.

The auctioneer continued, "And now, lot six-six-six. The chandelier from the opera house that holds the mystery that still haunts these dark halls. It has been rewired with electric lighting, and perhaps we can frighten away the ghost from all those years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen, if you please!"

A switch was pulled, and the chandelier lights burst to life. Slowly, lights flickering and filling the auditorium with brilliant light, the chandelier began to rise. The old man looked into the wings once more. He could still see a figure amongst the lights, deep in the darkness and far from view. Only this figure wore a single mask.

And this was not a hallucination.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter down! Reviews are very welcome. I'm interested in what you are all thinking about this. I love _The Phantom of the Opera_ and Kingdom Hearts, so I decided to kind of squish them together... That didn't sound romantic at all. Never mind! Gah, I'm rambling! Anyway, let me know how you liked!**


	2. Think of Me

**I dedicate this chapter to Damonica, whose reviews never cease to make me smile. Thanks! Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

::~Think of Me~::

* * *

_Radiant Garden Opera House: 1870_

"No, no, no!" Demyx cried, halting the rehearsal for that afternoon.

Larxene and Axel, both standing in the center of the stage, turned and gave the young composer pointed glares. The rest of the cast carefully -and wisely- moved back a few steps in case they were dragged into the argument that would most definitely break out.

"What now?" Larxene snapped as she fluffed up her hair a little.

Axel nodded in agreement. "I think that that was rather good, right Larxene?"

She huffed her reply, which Axel took for as a yes. Demyx, however, was frantically shaking his head.

"No!" he repeated. "You're singing is excellent, but you're not letting yourself become part of the music, Larxene. _Feel_ the music. Let it become a part of your soul."

"Tch," Larxene replied, scoffing at the poor composer. "How pathetic. I have been the lead in every role here, and I know exactly what I am doing."

"But-"

"Just start the song over!" Larxene yelled.

Demyx returned to the orchestra, grumbling, "As _her_ _majesty_ commands."

In the back, amongst the dancers, a young woman with flowing azure locks and eyes as pure as the ocean took this opportunity to stretch and rest her feet. Another girl, this one a petite blonde with a gentle expression, hurried over to her friend's side.

"Oh, Aqua!" the girl gasped, her eyes bright. "You will never guess who has come to visit the opera house!"

Aqua smiled and huddled with her friend in a quiet corner. "Tell me, Namine. It must be someone important. You look like you're going to burst." She laughed, her voice sounding like bells.

Namine opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, smiling, and pointed to a figure approaching the stage. "Indeed. There he is."

Aqua followed her friend's gaze, and her heart nearly stopped. She pressed a hand to her chest and stared at the man coming closer. Her cheeks felt warm, and she struggled to breathe. Oh, it was _him._ Her lips began to tingle with the sensation of his closing in on them. She could still feel the warmth of his fingers against her skin, his protective embrace when she was afraid.

Demyx smiled at the man and called for the attention of the cast, to no avail. Everyone pretty much ignored him. He kept trying, struggling to get their attention, and the newcomer's lips quirked upward in amusement.

Demyx sighed and turned towards Mr. Wise, who worked with training the ballet girls, for some support. Mr. Wise was widely respected amongst those who worked for the opera house, and no one -not even Larxene- ever dared to defy him. So when Mr. Wise stepped forth and merely cleared his throat, all chatter ceased, and Demyx had the full attention of everyone.

"Thank you," Demyx said, earning a polite nod Mr. Wise. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce the Count of the Land of Departure, our most beautiful neighbor city might I add," he said, smiling at the gentleman waiting on the introduction. "Anyway, please welcome Mr. Terra, who so generously sponsors our productions."

The company clapped welcomingly at Terra, Aqua following suit in a dreamy daze. Two new men arrived, who were introduced as the new managers of the opera house, Mr. Eraqus and Mr. Xehanort.

"A count," she breathed. "He made his fortune, at last, and he's still oh so handsome and strong."

Namine poked Aqua in the side. "You know him?"

Aqua smiled softly. "Of course. We were childhood sweethearts."

Namine sighed. "Oh, how romantic! Do you think he remembers you?"

Aqua's smile faded. "I don't know. I hope so."

Terra smiled and greeted the cast, then moved off towards the wings. He walked _right by_ Aqua and Namine, though he didn't look at either of the girls. Aqua's face fell, and her hope deflated. Namine patted Aqua's arm comfortingly.

"He didn't even recognize me," Aqua murmured.

Namine pressed her lips together tightly, then answered, "Well... he didn't even see you. He would probably recognize you if he looked at you."

"I guess," Aqua replied doubtfully.

"And now," Demyx announced proudly, "Larxene, would you perform the aria, please? That is one area that needs a little work before the show tonight."

Larxene's eyes blazed. "It does not need work, my singing is perfection itself!"

Demyx winced. "Yes, well, some here would... beg to differ."

"WHO!?" the blonde raged, turning to the company and scanning the crowd for anyone who would dare oppose her or question her ability to sing.

"Larxene!" Demyx whined. "The aria, please! If you care so much, then prove everyone wrong."

Larxene sniffed and turned her back on the cast, then winked at the new managers. "Of course."

The music began playing a delicate, lovely tune, and Larxene began to sing. The cast cringed at a few parts, wishing that Larxene wouldn't try to overachieve. Her voice could be pleasant if she just sang naturally, but since she always tied so hard, she tended to overdo it a little.

Suddenly, the backdrop collapsed and almost pinned Larxene. The company shrieked and jumped away, and Larxene let out a cry and dove for safety. Axel gather her in his ars and pulled her away, glowering at the backdrop that now lay on the floor.

Namine rushed away from the wings in fright, crying, "It's him! The phantom of the opera! He's here!"

The ballet girls screamed, and Mr. Xehanort confronted Namine.

"Little girl!" he snapped. "Do control yourself!"

"Yes, please," Mr. Eraqus said. He turned to Larxene. "Dont worry, my dear. These things happen."

Larxene blinked at him. "These... things... happen? You have been here for FIVE MINUTES! What do you know? These things do not just happen! And until you stop these things from happening... this... thing... will not happen!"

She stormed off, followed closely by Axel. He paused, then approached the managers and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Amatures," he scolded, then hurried after Larxene.

Mr. Wise walked over to Mr. Eraqus and handed him a letter. "The opera ghost sends you a greeting, my good men."

Xehanort pressed his hand to his forehead. "You are all obsessed! This is ridiculous."

Eraqus focused on Mr. Wise again. "Well, what does this 'ghost' have to say?"

Mr. Wise looked at them coolly. "He merely welcomes you to his opera house-"

"_His_ opera house!" Xehanort interrupted angrily.

"-And asks that box thirteen be kept empty," Mr. Wise continued, ignoring Xehanort's outburst. "Also, he wishes to remind you that his salary is due."

"Salary!" Xehanort raged. "Now that is crossing the line!"

Mr. Wise raised an eyebrow. "Our previous manager paid him five hundred thousand munny. Perhaps you could afford more?"

Xehanort simmered. "Who is in charge of the set changes?"

"I am, sir," someone said from off to the side.

"And who are you?" Xehanort asked.

"Xigbar," the man replied. "But sir, I was not at my post, and no one else is up there. So I couldn't have done it." He smirked evilly and suddenly spun on the ballet girls. "So it was a ghost!"

The girls screamed and scattered, leaving Xigbar laughing like a maniac.

"Again," Xehanort muttered. "Obsessed."

"What does it matter?" Demyx cried. "We have no one to perform the lead role tonight! We must cancel!"

A collective gasp filled the air as everyone whispered amongst themselves. Never had a show been cancelled before.

"Wait!" Namine exclaimed, dragging Aqua forward. "Aqua can sing! She can take the lead!"

"Wait-!" Aqua protested.

"Now, now," Mr. Wise said firmly. "Don't be modest. You _have been taught well._"

Aqua's eyes widened in understanding. The music began, and Aqua nervously began. She wanted to run, and she knew that she was messing up. The others were rolling their eyes, snickering, and shaking their heads at her. She almost cried right there in front of everyone, which only made it worse for herself.

Then she remembered her mentor. He was nothing more than a voice in her dressing room, teaching her how to sing like an angel. And she knew that he had to be the Angel of Music. Her father, on his deathbed, had promised to send the Angel to her, and suddenly, there was this hauntingly beautiful voice guiding her. And now, she could almost feel his presence.

And she began to _truly_ sing. Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. She could feel his spirit, his very essence, consuming her. All doubts and thoughts began to vanish from her head as Aqua let her angel embrace her. She felt so secure and safe with him there, even if she couldn't see him. She could almost hear his voice guiding her through the notes, holding onto her and never letting go. He wouldn't let her fail, and he had never failed her.

When she had finished singing, Aqua blinked as she returned to reality. Silence greeted her. But she knew that she had the part. And from the moment she walked onstage, her life changed forever.

* * *

**Okay, chapter two is up! Whoohoo! So, how was it? Good? Bad? Neh? If you have suggestions or questions, feel free to let me know, and I'll get back to you on that.**


	3. The Mirror

**I originally wanted some of this to go into the last chapter, but then this chapter wouldn't be long enough. I think I did well, though :)**

* * *

::~The Mirror~::

* * *

Namine searched the opera house for her friend, wondering where Aqua could have run off to. The performance that night was extraordinary, and yet, Aqua was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't at the after party, where most would expect the young woman to be.

Meanwhile, Aqua slipped into her dressing room and covered her costume with her white lace robe. She sat down at her vanity and stared into the mirror, a smile blossoming on her face.

"I did it," she whispered proudly. "I finally did it."

_"Bravo,"_ a soft, gentle voice called to her tenderly. _"Bravo, my dearest angel."_

"Aqua!" Namine's voice called far off in the distance. "Aqua!"

Aqua barely heard her as her eyes drifted around the room, and she longed to see her Angel of Music.

_"Aqua,"_ he said lovingly.

"Well!" Namine said, bringing Aqua out of her trance. "That was amazing tonight, Aqua! You were perfect! Tell me your secret, Aqua! I never knew you could sing so well!"

Aqua smiled. "Father once told me that he would send the Angel of Music to me, and I believe he did. You see, here in this room, he sings to me and teaches me. I have never seen him, but I know he's here. He's always there."

Namine noticed the brief uncertainty in her friend's eyes. "Don't be frightened, Aqua. Everything will be all right."

The door opened suddenly, and Terra stepped in, holding a rose to his chest.

Namine smiled and snuck a knowing look at Aqua's face. "See?" She stood and pranced over to the door. "I'll leave the two of you alone now."

Terra presented the rose to Aqua and pressed the back of her hand to his lips. "Aqua, it has been a long time."

"Too long," she agreed. "Terra, how have you been? I have missed you."

He smiled at her. "I am glad to hear that. Aqua, you were fantastic tonight. I hardly recognized you! You have grown into such a woman. And that voice!"

She clasped his hands and pulled him closer. "Terra, do you remember when Father promised to send me the Angel of Music?"

He thought for a moment. "Vaguely."

Her eyes brightened. "The Angel has visited me, Terra! He trained me. I owe so much to him for helping me get this far."

Terra smiled fondly. "So the Angel's been singing songs in your head, huh? Interesting. And now, we go to dinner."

Aqua pulled away. "I couldn't possibly, Terra! The Angel is very strict!" Her eyes reflected the alarm and fear in her heart, though he didn't pay attention.

"Don't worry," he replied casually. "Tell him I will have you home before midnight."

"But-!"

"I'll be back in ten minutes. First I must get the coach ready."

He left the room, and Aqua collapsed in defeat on her chair. "Things have changed, Terra."

_"How dare_ _he!?" _

Aqua jumped, startled by the sudden, intense anger in her angel's voice.

_"He wants you only for your voice! He seeks your hand because your talent will bring him a fortune! And then he dares to insult my rules while I am present!"_

"Please!" Aqua begged. "I understand, and I am so sorry. Speak, my Angel. I'm listening, and I promise that I won't allow myself to be tempted again. We did not realize you were present, my dearest angel."

The voice became softer, like he was caressing her. _"Aqua, I am always with you. Fear not, I am not angry with you. I only loathe that 'chivalrous' suitor who wishes to bask in our triumph. But you did try to warn him, love."_

"Indeed," Aqua agreed. "I would never wish to displease you. I sang for you tonight. I could feel you with me."

_"And you did not fail to please me, Aqua,"_ he told her. _"Tell me, dearest Aqua, may I take you tonight? I long to be with you, not just a voice from the shadows. I can see you but..."_

"Absolutely!" Aqua cried. "Yes, I would love for you to take me away tonight. I want to be with you, too, even if I know you're here. I want to see you."

_"Then look, Aqua. I await you."_

Slowly, Aqua turned around to face the full-length mirror behind her. She gasped, her heart filling with pure joy. He was there, his hand outstretched, waiting for her to come to him. Warily, Aqua rose from her seat and made her way towards him. A light seemed to glow around him as he reached for her. In a trance, Aqua held out her hand, not even seeing when the mirror slid open, revealing a hidden passage. Her hand slipped into his, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

A banging at the door caused him to pause.

"Aqua!" Terra cried, struggling with the knob. "Aqua, please, open the door!"

The strange man smirked, then disappeared into the hidden corridor with his prize, the mirror closing behind him and the lights going out in the abandoned dressing room.

* * *

**And now we get to meet the mysterious teacher who seems to be majorly crushing on Aqua. Poor Terra. Oh well. Remember, this isn't going to completely follow _The Phantom of the Opera._ Things are gonna happen that didn't exist in the broadway production or the movie. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter or two.**


End file.
